NWE Fightzone/Episode 1
The first episode of NWE Fightzone aired on the 7th January, 2013. It was broadcasted from the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. Show Promo: Steve Norton : Richard Harrison and Bryan Latham welcome us to the first episode of NWE Fightzone. After the introductions, Steve Norton's music hits. Steve enters the ring and grabs a microphone. Steve Norton: Thank you everyone. Now, I would like to reveal my first major move as GM. As we all know, you can't have wrestling without titles! That is why today, I introduce to you, the new NWE Championships! : All on plinths, the titles are rolled out on the stage. Steve: The Fightzone brand-specific titles are the NWE Championship and the Television Championship, and the Knockout brand-specific titles are the World Heavyweight Championship and the European Championship. The Tag Team Championship and the Women's Championship are not specific to any brand. Currently, they are all vacant. However, at Chaos Theory, we will be holding two modified six-man battle royales. We will begin with the six competitors in the ring, and standard over-the-top rules apply. However, when it reaches the stage where there are two competitors left, the match will change into a regular singles match, with the winner recieving the secondary title of their respective brand. If somebody wins by disqualification and count-out, they will get the title. However, after this match, unless a match stipulation changes this, the title will not change hands via disqualification or count-out. The Women's Champion will also be directly determined by a battle royale at Chaos Theory, although this is just a standard one, with the last woman standing becoming champion. We still have a few surprises about the CTW, World Heavyweight and Tag Team Championships, but you don't need to hear about them yet. Anyway, I would ask you all to enjoy the show, and prepare for the first ever televised NWE match! : Steve heads backstage as the show cuts to commercial. Match 1: Blank Ultra vs. Clayton Bruck : The show comes back on air as Blank Ultra walks out onto the stage, holding a microphone. Blank Ultra: There aren't many obstacles that I can't get through. My opponents often have the shoulders down even before the bell has rung. There is good reason for this. My opponents are too scared that I will lift them upside down and drive their head into the mat. My opposition tonight, whoever he is, should be getting ready for the first major beatdown of his career. : Blank throws the microphone downwards, and as it hits the floor, pyro goes off and his music starts. He enters the ring and focuses on the stage. Clayton Bruck's music hits, and he enters confidently, even with his towering opponent. Clayton goes to the commentary booth and grabs Bryan Latham's headset. Clayton Bruck: You guys can take these words as gospel. There ain't no way that this juiced-up meatbag will be able to defeat me. I am Clayton Bruck, and I will bruck you up, you hear me! I will bruck you up! : Clayton gives his headset back to Bryan and enters the ring, still confident in his chances. The bell rings and the two began by pacing around the ring. Ultra then runs at Bruck, with Bruck managing to quickly duck out of the way, causing Ultra to run into the ring post. Bruck attempts to take advantage of this and quicky rolls-up Ultra, but Ultra kicks out before a one-count. They both stand up, and Ultra quickly grabs Bruck and performs a standard suplex. Ultra lifts Bruck up, and hits the Blankout, causing Bruck to be knocked over and draped on the bottom rope. Ultra turns away and panders to the crowd, but Bruck quickly gets up and manages to lock in the full nelson, but Ultra easily powers out before Bruck can hit the Bruck-Up. Ultra kicks Bruck in the gut and pulls him into the piledriver position. He lifts him up and hits the Ultradriver for the three-count and win. Backstage Interview: Luke Kerry Joe Perham is backstage with Luke Kerry. Joe Perham: Please welcome my guest at this time, Luke Kerry. : Kerry comes into shot. Joe: Now Luke, I've just recieved word that you will not be competing in the Television Championship battle royal at Chaos Theory? What is your opinion on this. Luke Kerry: Joe, there is only one reason they have done this. You heard what they said about the World Championship didn't you? Whatever these big, secret plans are, I know I am going to be part of them. Listen, you can take these words to the bank. Luke Kerry is going to be the first ever NWE World Champion. : Kerry slaps the microphone out of Perham's hand and walks off. The show cuts to commerical. Match 2: Jarod Fury vs. Niteflame TBA Backstage Segment: Luke Kerry, Nick R. Alcrock & Steve Norton : Luke Kerry walks into the GMs office. Luke Kerry: Okay Steve, so what's the deal. Why aren't I in the battle royale? Steve Norton: Yeah, first off Kerry, it's Mr. Norton or Boss to you. Secondly, you are not in the battle royale for one reason. You might find this more appealing, as you will be in a singles match that evening, facing somebody who may just destroy you. That's not for some time though. Today, you will part of the main event... but not as a competitor. You will be the special guest referee of a match between Frances Artone and Rhett Ervine! Now, go and put on your striped shirt. Luke: Referee? Are you kidding me? Ugh. : Luke walks off, irritated, while Steve laughs. Match 3: Snow Withers vs. Millie Shaw TBA Match 4: The Storm vs. The V-Stronghold TBA Match 5: Nick R. Alcrock vs. Jim Bison TBA Main Event: Frances Artone vs. Rhett Ervine (with special guest referee Luke Kerry) TBA Results Category:900bv Category:NWE Category:NWE Fightzone Category:NWE Fightzone Episodes